My life, your life
by Alexzang
Summary: First Story warning. Eve Kuro is a high school girl. She has some kind of illness that cause problems for her at a random time. Every day is like the same to her, but that is going to change. What will happen to her? Will she fell in love or be alone? Eve x Elsword and maybe other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

My life your life

Before saying anything I need to give you warnings. This is my first story, I'm a very very bad speller, and I have the worlds worse grammer. I'm also figuring out how to work this story thing so enjoy the story I guess?

Introducing the characters

Eve-CN

Ashia-EM

Raven-BM

For now I'll add more later on the chapter

Eve pov. early morning first day of school

... "RING RING RING" ... "RING RING RI-" "OMG SHUT UP" ... "zzzz" ... "...WAIT IM LATE!"

It was early morning on the first day of school. I'm Eve Kuro 16 years old, relationship-single, highschooler.

"I'm going, bye Moby and Remy" Moby and Remy are my pet dogs, Moby is a black puppy and Remy is the white puppy. "Lucky just on time" I said walking to my seat. My seat is at the back of the room one seat away from the window.

"Hi Eve long time no see" I turn around and saw my best friend Ashia, who give me a bone crushing hug. "Yea long time no see Ashia and... do you mind letting me go, you're crushing my bones." "Oh sorry Eve".

The first day of school went by fast. "Hey Eve lets eat lunch at the yard" "Oh ok sure" I said with a smile. "Hi girls" a black hair man said. "Raven?" I said confuse. "Yea nice to meet you again" "Wow you changed alot" Ashia said blushing. "Yea my kendo teacher tell me to work out over the summer" Raven said scatching his hair.

"Ok girls see you later" After saying our good byes I sit down at the table and whisper to Ashia. "Ashia do you have a crush on Raven?" Her eyes widen "W-What! NOOO I don't like him..." she said blushing. "Oh really? your blushing a lot." I said teasing Ashia. "S-shut up eve... I'm just hot..." She said looking away blushing. After the bell ring we went back to the class rooms, and after that I walk home.

"I'm back moby and Remy!" "WOOF!" "Ok I'll get dinner started soon." I said as I start changing. "After dinner I went out to a convenience store for some food." "Its getting late..." I mumble to myself. When I'm cross the streets my vision start to become blurry. "No not again..." And in the corner of my eyes truck coming towards me.

Yea... that was the first chapter sorry if I suck I know how bad I am at this...I think I put to less details... I'm kinda nervous about this so ... Yea.. bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry... I have been busy and lazy so... yea sorry if you are reading this story. Oh and my laptop act funny so I restart everything on my PC it also delete this chapter, so I don't know what I wrote so I'm starting over from scratch. Unlucky me lol.

Introducing the new characters  
Elsword-RS

Lol I don't feel like making this chapter long. I'm so tired from running a mile for GYM. Lol finish in 8.03 mins and I still get a B .-. OK here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Eve pov.

"No not again..." I said as the truck comes towards me. "Am I'm going to die?" I thought. Then I hear someone running and feel my legs lift off from the ground.

I open my eye and see a teenager carrying me to safty. I got a small glance at him before I loss conscious. Red?

I wake up with a big headache on my head. "Where am I?" I ask myself. I look around I was on a bed and every thing is white.

Then a nurse come in "Oh your awake miss Kuro" she said to me with a smile.

"Yea, where am I and how did I get here..." I said still having a headache.

"Your in the elder hospital, a good looking man carry you here." she said as she give me some water.

"Thanks" I said as I accept it. "You can check out tomorrow morning" Said the nurse as she walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I wonder who is that guy... I ask myself countless times.

I look out at the window looking at the clear blue sky. Well... I guess I'll be missing school.

The next day

"Take care" the nurse said as I walk away. "Thanks for everything" I yelled back.

It was in the afternoon when I got home. "Right now I should be having lunch with Ashia..." I sighed as I feed Moby and Remy.  
Then I lay on my bed all day until I got a text from Ashia.

"Omg where have you been? You miss 2 days of school and Its still the first week of school!" I awkwardly laugh at Ashias text.  
"Sorry I got in a little accident, but I'll be fine I'll come to school tomorrow" I text.

"Oh ok, Oh and btw (by the way) there is a new boy in our class and he look so CUTE!" I was a little confuse at her text.

"Oh really? What he look like and whats his name?" I ask "Oh~ so you want to stalk him too" ...

"No its not like that I just want to know who is he" I said so there is no misunderstandings.

"Ok fine~ Well he is super cute and cool, he doen't talk that much, and he look a little scary but he is still so cute~."

"How is he scary?" I ask "Well one thing he have blood color red eyes and hair and the other thing is he is stronger then Raven.

" Red"... I said to myself. Could he be the one that save me? No it's impossible, the person that save me is going to my school?

To be countiue

* * *

Ok here is chapter 2 Lol. Sorry I've been really lazy. I don't know when I feel like typing another chapter. Maybe when I get more people to read my stories... Which not a lot of people going to, and plus this chapter is short and I don't know when will I run out of ideas. I'm good at writing heartbreaking stories lol. So... Review? Remember I'm still a noob QwQ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. I've been lazy So yea… My cousin will also be helping me edit my stories for now on. **

**New Characters **

**Rena-GA **

Eve pov

"Red..." I thought. I have been thinking about red all afternoon. "I hope I meet the guy who saved me." I mumble to myself as I doze off to sleep.

~Next moring~

I wake up like every day and running to school with a toast in my mouth every day, and arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rang. I look around the classroom hoping to find that red guy. But he's not here

"Guess he is not here today.." I said to myself and then I just notice, why I care so much about him? I snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher come in.

"Alright class I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Stella quit teaching. So I'm taking her place"

She said with a cherry smile." My name is Rena Evergreen, but you can just call me Rena. "I'm a student teacher."

Everyone was staring at her from head to toe but all the guys was just looking at her… melons... I sigh. "Where is Mrs. Stella now?" I ask.

"Oh she is currently in Hawaii right now, but I sure she will come to visit" she said as she smiled.

~In Hawaii~

Mrs. Stella pov

"YAY! THIS IS THE LIFE I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT DAMN SCHOOL EVER AGAIN!"

~Back to Elder high school~

Eve pov

Well I hope she will have a great time. I thought while reading my book. The whole day has been normal.

I walk to the grocery to buy some headache killers. As I was walking out of the grocery store some thugs circled around me. "Hey girl" One of the thugs say.

"Stop" I said as try push him, but he grab my arms. "Look little missy here try to hurt me" He said to his pals. "Yea I hope she knows how to make fun then how she look" The thug next to him said as he laugh.

I got angry and slap him in the face. "You bitch!" He was prepared to strike until I heard footsteps. "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE"

I turned and saw something red and the thugs was sent flying. I widen my as I saw the view.

His red hair and red eyes shine under the moonlight.

One of the thugs got up and get out a pocket knife and try to stab me, but the red haired guy stand in front of me and got stab in the arms shielding me.

He take out the knife and kick the thug "Get out of my face" He glared and they start running with tails between their legs.

"Are you ok?" He questioned me. "Ummm mhm…" I shake my head in amazement. "Oh my god your arm!" I grab his arm. "Its fine"

"No, its not come with me my house is near by" I drag him behind me as he keep complaining.

Once we got home I quickly bandage his arm. "Why you will you do something like that its stupid" I said and keep on wrapping his arm.

Then suddenly it got quiet for a minute, until he broke the silence. "What's your name…" "Eve Kuro , what's yours?" He look at me and smiles "I don't have one" He said as like it's normal.

"What how you do have a name? What are you a newborn?" I laugh, but I stopped as he frowned. "My parents didn't bother to give me a name and they left me when I'm young" He said with a sad face.

"Ok.. then let me give you a name oh what about Elsword?" I said "hhmmm, Sure" We laugh as the night passes.

And thats how the princess meet her knight in the night.

**Finished! It took longer than planned… But I finished it *^* That's it all for today I'll try to update more… If my grammar improves. Sayonara! (bye)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay I'm finally back again. I'm trying to get some more ideas for this story. I hope I don't ran out of ideas before the story ends. Its still the beginning of the story XD.**

**New characters:**

**Chung-DC**

* * *

**~Morning~**

Eve pov

"Good morning!" I said to myself as I rise up from my bed and start changing into my school uniform.

I feed my puppies and then walk out the door and see Elsword standing outside.

"Good morning Eve" He said with a smile and wave at me

"Morning Elswo- WAIT WHY ARE YOU STANDING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!" I scream pointing my finger at him.

"To walk with you to school of course, what else?" He ask with concern.

"N-nothing…" I said as I start walking with him.

**~School~**

"Hmm... well this is awkward…" I said to myself. Elsword sits right next to me in all my classes. I look at him looking out the window. I quickly turn to my book as he look back at me.

"Did he saw me look at him?!" I started to sweat.

"Umm… Ev-" Then Elsword got interrupted by the bell. "Yes! Saved by the bell." I said in my mind.

"Hey Elsword! Want to eat with me and my friend?" I blushed as I just notice what I said.

"Sure" He said with a large smile.

**~School yard~**

"Hi Eve!" Aisha said as she hug me "Oh why is the new student with you?" She said as she smirk at me. "Is he your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D? Jeez I don't know that you already made a move on the new guy~"

"N-NNOOOO" I screamed and blushed. "T-this is Elsword and Elsword this is Aisha.

"Nice to meet you Elsword" "Nice to meet you too" They said

A minute or 2 has past until we hear a pack of screaming girls.

"Hey Eve Kuro" I heard someone call me and it was a pichu ear young man. He grab me by the hand and held me close.

"S-stop let go of me I don't know who you are" I said as I try to push him away, but he won't let go.

Then Elsword pull me away from him. "I'm sorry but the lady doesn't like it"

"Oh if it isn't you" The man said with a glare.

I poked Aisha should "Aisha who is he…" I asked

"He's Chung Seiker. He is one of the most popular guy in this school both handsome and wealthy. I can't believe you haven't heard of him." Aisha whispered to me.

"Why he looks mad.." I said with concern

"Well… The first day that Elsword is here he beat Chung in basketball, and have better grades than him. So technically he is jealous." Aisha said sweat dropping.

"Hi I'm Chung' "Hi I'm Elsword" They said in a unison as they shake their hand intensely.

"Why he do that...?" I thought in my head.

**~After School~**

Me and Elsword walk in awkwardness. "Umm.. why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you myy house is also this way" He said looking forward.

"Oh.. Okay..." When I arrived home I notice Elsword is still with me and I watched him as he walked past my house and then stop in front of the house next to mines.

… "WAIT ELSWORD YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR!?"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Okay thats the 4th chapter :D Need more ideas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it's been so long since I updated this story. About a year I guess. I kinda forgot about it, because I thought no one liked it, but since it has been so long I'll updated because I'm bored. Okay here it goes. How you enjoy my 1st story writing in a year.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Morning~**

**Eve's pov**

"Knock Knock" ... "Knock knock" ... "BAM BAM"

"OMG WHO IS IT!" I rush down the stairs almost tripped in the process. I opened the door to see Elsword standing in front of my door again.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know your still sleeping" He said calmly

"Ugh, anyway what you want this early in the morning..." I said in annoyance

"Oh yea, your late for school" He said calmly

"... WWWHHAAATTT" I scream loudly that the whole neighborhood can hear me. "WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER" I rush back up stairs and change in unavailable speed. Than come charging down stairs, But tripped.

"AHHHHHH" Elsword rushed in front of me and hold out his arms and caught me before I connected to the ground. "E-E-Elsword Thank you." I said as he once saved me again.

Than without warning he grab my bag and wrapped both his and mine bag around his neck and picked me up princess style. "Eh?" Than everything froze. Until he charged out the door in amazing speed carrying me.

As he was running with me on him I saw a couple of bikers passing by that looked like they are paddling fast because they are late for school. We arrived at the school less than 5 mins. It usually take me 15 mins to walk here and 10 mins to run here. He is amazing... I said in my head

When I looked at him I saw his hair is sticking up because he was running so fast. I laugh at him and help him fix his hair. After he let me down I said thank you to him. Than we walked to our class rooms and prepare for class.

After a long day of boring classes, it's finally lunch. Me and Aisha ate at our classroom, but suddenly Raven appear in the classroom. "Hey Aisha and Eve have you seen Elsword?" We both shook our head. "Oh, than can you tell him to join the kendo club?" we nod our head.

I look at the window for a moment and see Elsword getting chased by many club captains. I stared for a moment than gets up and left. "Hey Eve where you going?" Aisha said popping her head out of the classroom. "Business" I said and keep walking

Elsword pov

Ugh why this got to happen to me. I ran around the whole school while people are chasing me. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED" I screamed at the club captains. Why they just don't stop!

When I was running through the hallways someone pull me in a small classroom. I groan "I don't wann-" I turned around to see Eve on me trying to be quite.

"Shhh let's hide here till the tension die down" She whispered. I look at her and waited.

Eve pov

Sigh. The room is dark but it's light enough that I still can see him. His blood red eyes, his.. beautiful... Wait what am I thinking!? I blushed. I hope he can't see me blushing...

Few minutes pass since the chase. "I think it's okay now" I said as I get up, but suddenly I got pulled back down and feel something wrapped around me. Elsword hugged me. H-h-he hugged me. Everything around me started spinning and I feel dizzy.

Than I start to faint. "EVE!" I heard Elsword shout before passing out.

~Hours later~

I woke up in the nurse office. I look around my surroundings and felt something holding me. I look down at my hand and sees another hand over my hand. I look at the figure next to my bed laying down and sounded asleep.

I look at his hair gently moving as the wind blow through the window. I rub his head feeling his soft hair when my hand slide through his red hair. Than I just notice he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"EVE!" He yelled and hugged me. I panic and blushed. "I was so worried" He was worried? I guess. That's nice for him to be worried about me.

"Ready to go home?" I said as I get up from the bed. "Sure I'll carry you" He said as he help me up. "There is no need for that." "Don't worry you are pretty light for me" I blushed at his comment.

~Eve's house~

When we arrived home Elsword let me down. "Thank you ... again." I said looking away "It's no pro-" He got interrupted by his stomach growl. "Ummm... Wanna stay for lunch?" "S-sure..."

Hmm.. I don't know there is this side of him. We are sitting at the dinner table and he is gobbling everything. I giggled and enjoy the dinner anyway. This was a fun day. Getting chased with someone, and saved by someone, and having dinner with the same person. I laughed as Elsword eat with the brightest smile I have ever seen.

**There you go! The story sucks...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh.. So I decided to update the story even though I don't know how it will go. Well let's do this.**

**Eve pov**

"Ugghhh" I let out a groan, as I lazily walk towards my school. Today is another day. Why can't school be burn to the ground. Around the corner I saw Aisha walking and she wave at me.

"Gooood morning Eve! Oh I didn't notice you were walking with Elsword"

Confused I turn around and notice Elsword behind me.

I froze "WHAT WHAT ARE YOU A NINJA?!"

"Good morning Eve" he casually say with his normal tone. Than Aisha walked next to me and whispers to my ear.

"I'm sorry Eve I ruin your moment with Elsword."

"N-no it's not like that!" I said immediately

"I'm so sorry" Aisha knee on the ground crying while Elsword poke her with a stick

Speechless I ignore the awkward moment and continued walking. "Why this got to happen to me."

When we arrive at the school gate Aisha pull on my sleeves.

"Eve, why is there smoke coming out of the school."

I look at the school and saw smoke coming from the school and teachers and students outside of the building. I widen my eyes, the school is on fire.

**That's it for now**


End file.
